


The Aftermath

by GayGirlsSpaceWolf



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Death, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Arkham Asylum, Barbara Gordon in a Wheelchair, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Betrayal, Bipolar Disorder, Branding, Character Death, Crying, Depression, F/F, Fake Character Death, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Not Okay, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kidnapping, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Sad, Sad Harleen Quinzel, Torture, Tragedy, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGirlsSpaceWolf/pseuds/GayGirlsSpaceWolf
Summary: Jason and Barb have been kidnapped. Joker shoots Barb paralyzing her, Harley takes care of her. Joker beats Jason and pretends to kill him. Jason and Barb are rescued, Barb can walk again but Jason is fucked up. No one can fix Jason, no one can help. So, he'll do it himself even if it means he has to continue where the now same Joker left off. (They can help Jason is just a stubborn mentally ill hoe that we love.)
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I love Jason Todd. Do you also love him?


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be changing a lot ofwhat I put in the original summary so this story won't follow what I put there alsothere are a lot of tags and ships I have to add. If you like my other works then you're in good luck because my first chapter will be done tonight and that's for the Dick Grayson one.

Happy Holiday's everyone!!!


	3. Me rehashing the outline

Jason and Barbara are kidnapped joker shoots barbara she can't walk. He kills Jason, Batman rescues / finds dead jason and paralyzed barbara. Batman gets angry he does some stuff. Barbara gets a special chip and she can walk! Jason gonna come back because that jason. The rest of it plays out from there. Jason has the bipolar depression and ptsd also trigger warning for suicide and self harm.


End file.
